


玫瑰骑士的蒲公英The Dandelion of the Knight of Roses

by majorana1458



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Aphro is stubborn as usual, Gemini Saga/Cancer Deathmask(implied), Hints on Deathmask's dramatic personality, M/M, Multi, Paladin!Aphrodite, Succubus!Deathmask, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorana1458/pseuds/majorana1458
Summary: 只有他可以保护的会被劲风吹散的蒲公英。这就是我们的双鱼座的骑士大人最喜欢的类型吧。微微阖眼，调动“情绪”，体会鼻子一酸、以及从眼角滑下的泪。迪斯马斯克让自己哭泣，虚假的同时充满真实。Pisces Aphrodite is a taciturn and tough warrior with flinty firm faith and Cancer Deathmask is a sarcastic and sophisticated courtier with mercurial delicate manner for canon references in this semi-alternative possible world.
Relationships: Pisces Aphrodite/Cancer Deathmask





	玫瑰骑士的蒲公英The Dandelion of the Knight of Roses

人迹罕至的森林空地，阿布罗狄固定好帐篷，蹲在地上休息。其实，这点运动量当然不至于让他感到疲累，更多还是机械地仿效他概念中的平民的行为。北欧的出身和从小在圣域担任最光荣的皇家侍卫的经历，使他无意中即会暴露孤高的本性。也因此，在圣域倾颓的现在，他开始学着像真正的平民一样行事。

……其实这并不必要。至少在与迪斯马斯克单独相处时。

阿布罗狄微微偏头，看向一旁缩在毛毯里瑟瑟发抖，同时徒劳地试图用魔法点燃堆叠的柴火的迪斯马斯克。不会剑术或格斗术的普通人，只在故乡的Palestra里修习过半吊子的魔法。想起初见时迪斯马斯克有些不好意思的自我介绍，阿布罗狄举起右手至嘴边，轻咳一声。

待迪斯马斯克眨着眼睛望向他的方向，阿布罗狄才上前几步，握上迪斯马斯克的右手，爆发性放出自己小宇宙的力量，点燃了被迪斯无谓地搭在一起的木柴。待营火熊熊燃起，阿布罗狄才在迪斯马斯克闪闪发光的双眼的注视下松开了他的手。

迪斯马斯克的手果然相较常人更为冰凉。

阿布罗狄注视迪斯马斯克哼着歌准备料理晚餐，独自坐在帐篷侧边回忆方才感受到的触感。

体质特殊、体温较低的人也不是没有，单这一点他也不至于会觉得迪斯身份特殊。只是，再附加上迪斯马斯克诡异的银发，和在某些细节上与自称的普通人完全不符的讲究，要不是确定迪斯马斯克不可能与圣域有关，他简直就要以为这位是那个自立为新圣主的神秘人派来清除旧部的了。

迪斯马斯克的伪装可以说是很完美。只是很遗憾，阿布罗狄对于邪恶的小宇宙有一定感知：迪斯马斯克身上有掩藏不住的阴冷气息，面对他人时眼中也有压抑不了的恶意，以及最为关键的，与迪斯马斯克接触时内心总有莫名的悸动，这种感觉只在他幼时不小心看到一名女骑士的真容时曾经出现过。

阿布罗狄不知道迪斯马斯克为什么要假装普通人，也没兴趣去了解原因，只是在确定对方没有恶意后接受了现在的相处方式。毕竟和迪斯马斯克的相处，与圣域的人相比，确实可以说轻松。

……除了迪斯马斯克有时候过于刻意的示弱。

就像现在，迪斯表现得像是才察觉阿布的视线一般，维持烤肉竹签放置在营火之上，歪头向他这里看过来，在彼此视线相对时，朝他肆意地微笑。

看着迪斯马斯克在月色下流光溢彩的紫色眼眸，阿布罗狄晃了晃神，然后闭眼，右手抚上别在腰间的剑柄，摩擦上面镶嵌的和通向圣殿的大道上的红玫瑰一样夺目的红宝石。

倒也不是说会让他感到尴尬。说实在话，之前在小镇的时候，看迪斯马斯克油嘴滑舌地和一群地痞周旋，但被人一推就顺势摔倒在地，泪眼朦胧地注视领头人手中的尖刀，还真让他心头涌起些难以言喻的莫名情绪。

阿布罗狄清楚知道迪斯马斯克并没有他一贯表现的那么废物，但他还是握紧剑柄，微微阖眼数了三个数，将泛着寒光的利刃指向那群地痞：“滚。”

将昏过去的领头人踢远，阿布罗狄目送那群地痞四散开去。甩去剑锋上沾染的灰尘，收其归鞘，他膝盖微屈，伸手向着方才打斗起就一直佯装无法动弹的迪斯马斯克。

迪斯面上还带着些惊异，然后或许是后怕终于涌上心间，他猛地抬头，含着些许泪水的双眼对上阿布罗狄的眼睛。他微微张嘴，像是想说什么、却在恐惧驱使下难以表达一般，只是试探着伸出颤抖的手，放入阿布罗狄温暖的掌心。他借阿布的力气起身，然后像是所有情绪都爆发一般，怀抱着阿布的腹部，头抵上阿布的肩头，发出难以压抑的哭泣。

阿布罗狄放纵迪斯马斯克在他肩头流泪，冷峻的眼神扫向周围的围观群众，迫使那些人都移开视线回去日常工作。他轻轻拍了两下迪斯马斯克的背，又回忆起方才迪斯起身时嘴角难掩的冷笑。

迪斯马斯克一直都是这样。阿布罗狄望向升起的圆月。借由伪装成普通人取乐，假装自己弱小，借此吸引周围人的怜爱保护，并在内心嘲讽这些自作多情的蠢货。

阿布罗狄清楚知晓迪斯马斯克外在的虚假，但在发觉他又开始演戏时，还是会配合他，照着他所期待的“剧本”演下去。无论是作为赶跑敌人的打手还是威慑性的防卫，他也逐渐在这之中感受到乐趣。他有时也会想，既然彼此都能在相处中获得乐趣，那么要继续这种相处模式，自然是对两人而言均有益无害。

“阿布？”他听见迪斯马斯克用这种亲昵的说法叫他的名字。那个人在获得阿布罗狄的注意后，宛若给出全番信任一般转身，将自己的后背全盘交给他，不做一丝防备。

阿布罗狄久久注视那个背影。如果迪斯马斯克知道他的身份，不，迪斯肯定知道。

这位沉默寡言的骑士扶着背后的帐篷借力起身，向前几步，拦腰怀抱住迪斯马斯克。

很安静，甚至听不见虫鸣鸟叫。阿布罗狄只能听见迪斯马斯克的心跳。

迪斯马斯克近乎抚慰一般，用他修长的手指轻轻摩擦阿布罗狄的手背，给阿布罗狄带去些许瘙痒感。

反正此刻没人看得见。迪斯马斯克不再掩饰勾起的嘴角，却依旧用最为婉转的语气念阿布罗狄的名字。

只有他可以保护的会被劲风吹散的蒲公英。这就是我们的双鱼座的骑士大人最喜欢的类型吧。

微微阖眼，调动“情绪”，体会鼻子一酸、以及从眼角滑下的泪。迪斯马斯克让自己哭泣，虚假的同时充满真实。

“我一直都很害怕。”迪斯马斯克说，依稀带着哭腔，“我担心你会受伤。一想到这点，我就很害怕。”

“我不会。你也不会。”从后脑传来阿布罗狄的声音。有点沉闷，却一如既往充满安定感。他的语气仿佛陈述事实一般确定，双手的温度透过布料足以温暖迪斯马斯克微凉的肌肤。

他应当折服于阿布罗狄的承诺。迪斯马斯克轻轻应声，又像是觉得方才的回应不足以完全表达自己情绪一般，在阿布罗狄的拥抱之中放缓语气：“我相信你说的话……”

用过晚餐，阿布罗狄和迪斯马斯克一同收拾完器具，往营火添了柴。阿布罗狄就着火光拔剑，看着剑面上映出的明月，然后指腹摩擦以拭去肉眼不可见的尘埃。

迪斯马斯克就是在这时候开口的：“……今晚我可以和你一起睡吗？”

阿布罗狄没有抬头。他只是微微倾斜剑的角度，借此映出迪斯马斯克那张对于大多数人而言并不讨喜的面孔：“理由。”

“……没什么。只是，晚上有点黑。”迪斯马斯克单手抚上自己的脖颈，像是有些难堪地笑了笑，“我总怕森林里会出来什么野兽……”

阿布罗狄默许了迪斯马斯克的请求。

阿布罗狄睡眠习惯仰卧。不会有任何磕磕绊绊，将佩剑摆在身侧触手可及的位置。他的睡相很标准，一般不会让人找出破绽。

帐篷内的空间并不狭隘，单就阿布罗狄一个人的时候甚至可以说宽敞，容纳两个人睡眠也称不上拥挤。只是，迪斯马斯克的睡姿确实有些不雅、或者说，不稳定。

迪斯马斯克原先和阿布罗狄一样仰卧。稍顷，他有些恼怒地侧过身，背对着阿布罗狄，像婴儿一样蜷缩着抱住被单，然后又缩起腿想抱小腿。似乎是发觉空间施展不开，迪斯马斯克又转身面对阿布罗狄，在黑暗中睁着双眼，径自看着阿布美丽的睡颜。

迪斯马斯克睡不着，要想打发漫长的黑夜完全称得上无趣。清醒的意识下想要一直维持同一动作并不轻松。

也就只能靠看着阿布罗狄均匀地呼吸打发时间了。迪斯马斯克心想，有些懊恼，但既然是自己发出的请求，突然由他本人破坏并不适宜。至少要撑过今晚、等明天早上，再抱歉地跟阿布罗狄说，仔细想了想觉得自己打扰到他休息了，并借此重新分帐篷睡比较好吧。

阿布罗狄当然醒着。哪怕一点小动静也足以惊醒他，更何况迪斯马斯克的动作幅度并不小，那直勾勾的视线也让他本能地警觉。

哪怕不睁眼，他也能感受到迪斯翻身时轻微的震动，以及身侧微弱的吐息。但是他没有打算拆穿。

有迪斯陪伴在身侧，感觉真的和孤身一人完全不同。不论他如何看待自己，至少迪斯马斯克永远不会将他放上神坛。任迪斯撒娇，被迪斯依赖，哪怕明知是虚假，他也可以从中感知与过往截然不同的喜悦。

他绝不会主动打破他们之间的“默契”。


End file.
